


General Fluff and Smut

by Hildr53



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim Romance Mod - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildr53/pseuds/Hildr53
Summary: General Fluff and Smut short stories, written randomly throughout the year for other people using their own Dragonborn. They do not follow any general themes beyond being in cannon.Bishop and Casavir are both from the Skyrim Romance Mods.Enjoy!
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Snowball Fight (Smudge)

**Author's Note:**

> This short is for Tiwttlegear and is written using her Dragonborn Smudge.

Casavir scanned the countryside outside of Dawnstar.  _ Where had she gone to now? _ Smudge, the white and grey Khajiit seemed to almost disappear when he was not looking directly at her. It was even worse this far North where there was snow everywhere.  _ Well, it is my fault for not keeping an eye on her.  _ He laughed at himself as he walked out of the town, certain that she would catch up to him at some point. The cold may bother him, but even if she was raised by Nords, she would still not have that much of a tolerance for the cold. 

He was chuckling to himself at the thought of Smudge running to catch up to him, and complaining of the cold even though she was well bundled up, and wearing fur. She had laughed at him the first time that he made that joke, and still laughed when he repeated it. 

It was then that he felt something cold hit him in the face. His hand quickly darted down to the sword at his waist as he scanned the tree line.  _ That had to have been where it came from. _ As he turned, he felt another impact on the other side of his face. He ducked down beside the short wall along the side of the road. This time the cold impact came from above him, followed by a playful purr. He looked up to see Smudge leaning over the wall and looking down at him. She had a playful smile on her feline face and the dark smudge on her face, which her adoptive parents had named her after, seemed to dance as she twitched her nose and wiggled her eyebrows at him. The little tufts of fur on her ears seemed to dance in the slight breeze that stirred the snow around them. 

He relaxed and started to laugh as he gathered up a fistfull of snow from his side and returned the favor. She yelped and laughed in response as he chased her over the fields and towards the trees. 

Casavir enjoyed following her through the snow towards the trees. At first she may look rather heavy, but on closer inspection, most of her bulk through her hips and thighs were heavy corded muscle, and she could run faster and further than he ever could, even when he was not weighed down in his heavy armor. She outdistanced him pretty easily, but he kept an eye on her as she darted in amongst the trees. 

“Smudge… Where did you go, kitten?” The branch above him shook and all of the snow fell on him seemingly at once. Unfortunately, her white and grey coloring helped her blend in with the snow and trees they were in, leaving him at a distinct disadvantage. He scooped up another handful of snow as he walked between the trees, continuously scanning for her. “Smudge.” He almost cooed to her, trying to listen for her moving between the trees. 

The next thing that he knew, Casavir was face first in the snow, the sound of a purring laugh above him. He rolled, pushing her off of him, and pinning her down in return. He looked down into her green eyes and smiled at her. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever met. Her fur was softer than a rabbit’s pelt and he always enjoyed the way that it felt to run his fingers through her shaggy fur. She shuddered as she looked up at him. He suddenly realized how cold she must be, laying in the snow as she was, pinned under his steel breastplate. He quickly gathered her up in his arms and walked back to the inn in Dawnstar to tend to her. 

“Don’t worry, my lady, I will get you warmed up in just a few minutes.” He tucked her into the bed and went back to the innkeeper to get stew for the both of them. Casavir returned to their room in the inn to find her sitting upright in the bed, the blanket wrapped around her shoulder. Based on the way that she was sitting, it seemed to hint that Smudge was not wearing anything. Casavir smiled at the sight, and made sure that she ate before he removed his armor and joined her in the double bed. 

He was happy to see that he was right, and enjoyed the rest of the time that he spent warming her up that night.


	2. New Years Kiss (Rose)

It was another beautiful cold and snowy night in Solitude, and the fireworks exploding to celebrate the end of the year and welcome the new year echoed around them as they painted the sky and the surrounding buildings in color. 

Casavir wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and leaned in to talk to her. He wanted to tell her at the very end of this tumultuous year how he had started to have stronger and stronger feelings for her.  _ And what a year it has been at your side, my lady. It would be the perfect time, now at the close of the year, and start of the New Year. _

“My lady.” He leaned down to murmur in her ear. He was surprised when she turned her head at the last minute. Their lips connected, as another firework bloomed across the sky above them. He looked into her purple eyes for a heartbeat before he closed his eyes and after another heartbeat, they both leaned into each other and deepened the kiss. 

Casavir pulled back after a moment and looked down into her beautiful purple eyes again and brushed a few locks of her shoulder length brown hair behind her ear. 

“Cas?” She sounded breathless and worried about what they had just done. His Rose, his lady, knew about his vows, and certainly would not want him to break them.  _ I will gladly give up my vows to make you happy, my lady, my Rose. _

“My lady, surely you have known… For some time now… I…” 

Rose leaned forward slightly and kissed him again as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Casavir was only too happy to give in and kiss her more fiercely in return. It was almost as if the fireworks themselves had been the spark for the two of them, and now their desire for each other was a burning flame between them.

After a moment, they broke apart, staring into each other’s eyes, close enough that the snow could not fall into their faces. Rose started to blush as she looked at him. “Cas… Your vows. I… I know how important they are to you, and I have done my best to not try and lead you astray.”

“My lady, my vows mean nothing to me, compared to you.” He wrapped one arm around her waist and ran his fingers through her hair as they stood there, alone in the street as the snow settled on their shoulders. Rose’s hands ran down Casavir’s chest in response. After a heartbeat, Rose took his hand from her hair, and led him by the hand back the way they had come through the city. The fireworks still rang out above them, and bathed the buildings in flashes of light as they scurried past and back to her home through the snow. 

When they made it back to her home there was a flurry of clothing and armor being removed, as neither of them could wait any longer. It had been so long that they had wanted this, both of them longing for the other from a distance. They quickly found themselves naked, together, in front of the fireplace. Their arms were around each other, their hands sliding over each other's muscles as they kissed each other longingly. 

Rose opened her legs willingly and readily for Casavir, and felt him enter her. He was better than any other man she had ever known, and she was only too happy to let him know how good it felt to have him inside her. They made love all night long, and ended up falling asleep together in front of the roaring fire. Casavir held her in his arms as she slept, and ran his fingers through her hair. In his heart, Casavir knew that this would be the start of an absolutely amazing new year. 


	3. Sweet Seduction Screenshot Contest - 3rd place

She smiled as Bishop drew closer to her. 

“Princess.” He sounded like he sighed the pet name to her as he drew closer and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close against him. He kissed her hand. It was beautiful out here, under the stars and beside the lake. The bare spreading branches of the large white tree were the only things that blocked the view of the stars. The stars glittered below them as well, reflected in the lake. But she was the most beautiful part of the whole scene. 

Her red hair fell down around her shoulders, complimenting her silver dress that shimmered in the moonlight as she stood there waiting for him. 

Bishop lifted her up in his arms and kissed her lips before he put her back down. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, and tonight he would be only too happy to let her know. 


	4. Sweet Seduction Screenshot Contest - 2nd place

They had just returned home from one of their adventures. She went to the kitchen to grab something for them to eat. She was starving. She quickly assembled a tray of cheese and wine before returning to Bishop’s side by the fire. 

He was crouched close in front of the fire, holding his hands out to warm them as he watched the fire catch and grow in the hearth. “There you are, Princess.” Bishop turned slightly towards her before he sat back in front of the fire, and motioned for her to join him on the fur rug. “Why don’t you come and warm yourself by the fire with me?” He had a playful grin on his lips as she approached him. 

Bishop wound an arm around her shoulders, and ran his fingers over her beautiful ebony skin, playing with the necklace that she always wore. He kissed her black hair as he leaned closer. 

“Why don’t you make yourself more comfortable, Princess?” He unlaced his own curais before reaching over to help her out of her armor as well. She gave in to his touch and too soon Bishop had her underneath him, and began kissing down her body next to the roaring fire. 


	5. Sweet Seduction Screenshot Contest - 1st place

They were walking out of the city and back into the wilderness where they were both more comfortable. Bishop was following her, enjoying the view as he always did. He had said it to her so many times. She seemed somewhat upset over the whole ordeal that they had just been through and he ran up behind her to grab her hand, turning her back to face him. 

“Oh no, Princess. You won’t be able to get away with teasing me that easily.” Bishop wrapped his other hand gently around her waist and pulled her back to face him. “And I don’t think you want to get away with it either.” 

She leaned closer against Bishop’s chest as he wrapped both of his arms around her waist to hold her close. “And what makes you say something like that, Bishop?” She questioned him as she looked into his beautiful golden eyes that seemed to gleam like coins in the daylight. 

“Just call it a guess, Princess.” He was slowly leaning in closer and closer to her as he was speaking. “An educated guess at that.” As soon as he was done speaking, his lips met hers. Suddenly it was all they could do to get somewhere off the path that they would be able to have some measure of privacy, and enjoy where this conversation was going. 


End file.
